Ilusiones
by EarthfireDC
Summary: Negarme al amor no fue la solución ,el hallarlo y no tenerlo mi problema ,mi vida cambio en solo un año?Universo Alterno.AU
1. Celosa?

**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece,Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

**SI, Despues de mucho MUCHO TIEMPO entre, MOTIVOS ... EN fin aquí les venía dejar una historia ,a ver si era de su agrado OBVIO ,Hubiera podido dejarla desde ya hace un día pero hubo ese problema en el cual no pude registrarme y blah, blah ,blah...**

**EN fin LA HISTORIA ! ...**

* * *

><p>¡COURTNEY! ¡Vamos, llegarás tarde! — escuché a papá gritarme desde la cocina, eso me despertó de mi sueño. Pero eso no me molestó hasta que vi el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita a un lado de mi cama.<p>

— ¡Demonios! — exclamé al enterarme que eran las 7:15 de la mañana. — ¡Llegaré tarde! — en lo que terminé de decir esto, ya estaba levantada, encaminándome hacia el baño. Era el primer día de escuela, no quería llegar tarde. Entré al baño, y me miré al espejo, me espanté al verme, estaba toda despeinada, y con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir. Abrí la llave de la bañera, y cuando el agua comenzó a salir, me desvestí rápidamente. Al tocar con mi mano el agua que caía, supe que estaba lo suficientemente templada como para darme una ducha rápida. Me metí en la ducha, y me bañé, lo mas rápido que pude. Salí, y me sequé con la toalla que anteriormente estaba preparada. Escurrí un poco mi cabello, y luego cepillé mis dientes. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, llevando todas mis pertenencias. Me vestí rápidamente, con la falda guinda del instituto, y arriba la camisa, con una corbata guinda y combinaba con la falda. En los pies, medias plomas, y unos zapatos negros. Fui al frente del espejo de mi habitación, y me peiné mi cabello lacio y castaño al quedar completamente desenredado, lo até en una no muy alta cola de caballo, que dejaba mi flequillo para el costado al viento. Acomodé un poco mi corbata, y por ultimo, tomé el delineador de ojos de mi porta cosméticos, y delineé un poco mis ojos. Solo un poco, si no quería tener problemas con el director del instituto. Hice los últimos retoques en mi vestimenta, para quedar presentable, y tomé mi mochila anteriormente preparada y cargada con las cosas necesarias para ir a un primer día de escuela. Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde encontré a papa como usualmente, tomando café, con el periódico en la mano, sentado, frente a la mesa que me invitaba a desayunar lo que gustara, dejé mi mochila en sobre una de las sillas, y me acerqué a él con la intención de saludarlo.

— Buenos días — dije y besé su mejilla. Él me sonrió.

— Buenos, Courtney — respondió el, y tomó un sorbo de café. — ¿Cómo estas? —

— Tarde — respondí tomando un vaso de leche, llevándolo a mi boca, y  
>finalmente, tomándola.<p>

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — preguntó él dejando el café sobre la mesa.

— No, no... Esta bien — respondí terminando de beber la leche fría, y tomando con mi mano una de las galletas que había ahí. — Además, intento ser un poco más independiente. Tengo 16, ¿recuerdas? — dije y mordí la galleta, masticándola y haciendo un ruido muy particular con mis dientes. Él se volteó a verme, y sonrió.

— Lo siento, tienes razón... — me dijo aun sin sacar su sonrisa de su rostro. — es que aun te veo como la pequeña Courtney de hace unos años atrás, pero ahora veo que has crecido. — dijo aun sonriente. Papá y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, él siempre me cuidó, siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos buenos y en los malos, y siempre me apoyaba en todo. En cuanto a mi madre, bueno, nunca la conocí, y no me gustaba hablar de ella, porque aunque mi padre no la nombraba mucho, yo sabía que nos había abandonado. En fin.

— No te preocupes por mi... — dije sonriéndole. Sabía que papá me quería mucho, aunque a veces trataba de sobreprotegerme. No me consideraba a mi misma como una "típica adolescente", de esas que se pelean con sus familias, o tienen caprichitos, mas bien, me describía a mi misma como una persona con los pies en la tierra, mi padre me había educado muy bien, siempre me había enseñado a ser amable y respetuosa con los demás, y eso, además del mejor padre de todos, lo hacía un gran hombre.

— Esta tarde vendrá Denise, se quedará a cenar — dijo con ese no muy usual brillo en sus ojos, la verdad que desde que había conocido a esa tal "Denise", su humor había cambiado bastante, se veía mas... feliz. O al menos eso creía yo.

— Genial... — dije entusiasmada. — hace dos meses que sales con ella, por fin la conoceré! — dije tomando mi mochila de la silla, miré mi reloj, y ya eran las 7:50.

— Si... decidimos que es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan — papá sonaba feliz. Yo le sonreí, y me acerqué a él para despedirme.

— De acuerdo, llegaré tarde si no salgo en un segundo de aquí. — besé su mejilla

— adiós papá. — dije alejándome hacia la puerta.

— Adiós Courtney — gritó él — ¡suerte en tu primer día de escuela! — salí de mi casa, a paso rápido. Por suerte, mi casa quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del instituto, así que, caminé no muy desesperada, pensando en el encuentro que tendría esa tarde con la novia de papá.  
>Si Denise era como papá la describía, sería una hermosa mujer, amable, sensible, amigable y respetuosa. Y hacia poner contento a mi padre, así que tenia muchas ganas de conocerla.<p>

— ¡Court! ¡Courtney! — escuché que gritaban detrás de mi, una voz familiar. Volteé, y ahí estaba ella, se veía graciosa, corriendo detrás de mi, agitada, y sonriente.

— ¡Bridgette! — exclamé emocionada al ver a mi mejor amiga, y por fin, llego a donde yo me encontraba. La pobre se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¿Eres sorda, Courtney? — se veía enfadada, y debo decirlo, muy graciosa.

— Lo siento — le dije disculpándome. Luego, nos sonreímos, y nos ía echado de menos a Bridgette, estar 3 meses sin ella no hicieron unas lindas vacaciones.

— Te extrañé, _ — dijo ella soltándome, y caminando a mi lado.

— También yo — le dije regalándole una sonrisa. — ¡y no sabes cuanto! —

— De acuerdo, ¡cuéntamelo todo! — dijo entusiasmada. Eso me hizo confundir.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunte sin saber.

— No te hagas la tonta, Court — dijo ella haciendo referencia de algo obvio,aúnque no entendía lo que me quería decir, hasta que lo dijo. — ¡Justin! —exclamó ella. — ¿Como te fue con Justin? — ese maldito nombre... Miré hacia el piso, enfadada. Justin no había sido nada mas que una ilusión mas para mi lista de ilusiones, que , hasta ese momento, era bastante larga.

— Él... no quiero hablar de eso... — dije tratando de evadir el tema. No quería romper en llanto, no otra vez.

— ¿que paso? — preguntó ella decepcionada.

— Él me engañó. Y créeme que no quieres saber como. — No quería contarle de la manera en que me había engañado el cretino de Justin, al que alguna vez llamé "novio".

— Vamos, Court, cuéntame, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga. — Asentí, y decidí contarle, de todas formas, habían pasado 3 meses desde que tuvimos una gran charla de mejores amigas.

—Lo encontré revolcándose con Carly, del equipo de hockey. Y luego, al hacer algunas averiguaciones, descubrí que no era la única con la que me engañaba. — ella me miro con la boca abierta, atónita por lo que le acababa de contar. — lo se, lo se... — dije impidiéndole al silencio apoderarse de la situación. — Lo hice de nuevo. — No era la primera vez que me "enamoraba" del chico equivocado, y lo peor de todo, era que aun lo amaba, aunque haya tratada de sacármelo de la cabeza durante todo un mes, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aun lo hacía.

— Lo siento, Court... — dijo ella sorprendida. — es que creí que Justin si era un buen muchacho —

— También yo, Bridgette, también yo... — suspiré

— Bueno, pero quien sabe, luego aparece otro que si es el indicado, se enamoran, se casan, y viven felices por siempre, con sus hijitos — Lo admito,Bridgette era algo "soñadora", antes de que siguiera con su discurso, la interrumpí.

— No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. — dije decidida. — No me volveré a  
>enamorar — Bridgette me miró con cara de nada, y sonrió.<p>

— Vamos, Court. No seas tan negativa... todos tienen su media naranja...solo... — interrumpí nuevamente.

— Solo hay que saber esperar, y bla bla bla... ¿Sabes cuantas veces me has dicho eso ya? — ella negó con la cabeza. — doce veces. Las conté yo misma. — ella rió.

— Eso dices ahora... verás que este año entrará un muchacho del que te enamorarás, ya lo veras. — traté de hacer caso omiso a su comentario.

— De ninguna manera, y, si no te molesta, no quiero hablar más de esto, ¿si? — ella sonrió, y asintió.

Por fin, llegamos al vez que entramos, nos dirigimos hacia la secretaría, ya que nos darían el número de casillero que utilizaríamos durante todo el semestre. Al golpear la puerta,ésta se abrió, y dejo ver a una joven mujer, con guardapolvo de maestra. Al parecer era nueva, ya que nunca la habíamos visto.

— Buenos días — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días — repetimos al unísono con mi amiga.

— Vienen por el número de casillero, ¿verdad? — asentí con una sonrisa. Ella nos hizo pasar, mientras que buscaba en unos cajones unos papeles.

— Bridgette Mary, y... Courtney Jane, ¿cierto? — preguntó observando los papeles.  
>— Si... — dijo Bridgette — y por favor, dígame. Bridgette — la mujer sonrió, y nos dio el papel en donde se encontraba escrito el número que nos había tocado.<p>

— ¿Como sabia nuestros nombres? — preguntó Bridgette sorprendida.

— Bueno, ustedes son las únicas que faltaban asignar casilleros, ustedes, y un tal... — ojeó nuevamente los papeles, y sonrió. —Duncan. A menos que alguna de ustedes sea hombre, deducía que eran las ultimas —Bridgette yo sonreímos, y observamos los papeles.

— Disculpe... Ese tal Duncan, ¿en que año cursará? — preguntó ella interesada.

— Déjame ver — dijo la mujer, ojeó los papeles ,que aún sostenía en la mano. — Cuarto — dijo respondiendo a la tonta pregunta de Bridgette.

— Muchas gracias — dijo sonriendo, y salió de la oficina.

— Disculpe, ¿como es su nombre? — le pregunté antes de irme.

— Vanesa — respondió ella muy sonriente.

— Oh, muchas gracias... Adiós — dije saliendo de la oficina, tratando de alcanzar a mi amiga, que ya estaba caminando con el papel en la mano.

— Oye, ¿que fue eso? — pregunté.

— ¿Que cosa? — preguntó ella mirándome.

— Vamos, eso de "¿en que año cursará Duncan?" — ella me miró y sonrió.

— Increíble — dijo ella parándose frente a uno de los muchos casilleros. — Aún ni lo conoces, y ya estas celosa — sonreí ante el tonto comentario de mi amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE ^^<strong>

**si no lo entendere! ,MI PRIMER FIC ! ^^**

**bye!**


	2. Empiezó mal!

**Hola ! denuevo...**

**Estos personajes no me PERTENECEN! , Ojo nunca separaría el DxC, en fin el cap.…**

* * *

><p>— Jajá — muy graciosa, Bridgette.<p>

— Bueno, su nombre es lindo... deduje que él debe ser lindo también... eh irá en nuestro curso, así que, estamos de suerte, amiga.

— Vamos Bridgette, ni siquiera conoces a ese tal Duncan. — Dije apoyándome sobre un casillero. — no te falta imaginación, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, es lo único que tengo... — reí, y luego, sorprendentemente, al mirar el número escrito en el papel que traía en la mano, noté que era uno menos que el Del frente de donde estaba parada Bridgette.

— 217 — dijo ella moviendo la perilla de éste, haciendo que se abriera, y así comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

— Yo tengo el 216... — le dije, y me paré a su lado, apoyándome en mi nuevo casillero.

— Genial — dijo Bridgette. — ¿no guardarás tus cosas? — preguntó al terminar de cerrar su casillero.

— No... — respondí. — aun no tengo nada que guardar. — respondí cerrando los ojos, esperando que el timbre sonara.

— ¡wow! — exclamó Bridgette. Aun estaba con mis ojos cerrados, así que no entendí lo que trató de decir. — ¡que chico más lindo! —

— ¿Qué? — respondí abriendo mis ojos, y observándola. — ¿Quien?

—No se de quien se trata, pero míralo tu misma... — dijo y señalo por  
>detrás mío, volteé, y fijé mi mirada en el chico que venia a paso lento,<br>era alto, delgado, ojos color celeste, piel blanca, y tenía unos mechones verdes que adornaban su cabeza, y en frente estaban  
>acomodados con gel, hacia arriba, sus facciones eran perfectas, venia<br>seriamente, mirando a todas las chicas por las que pasaba su lado, todas le sonreían derritiéndose, parecían TONTAS. Pero en cuanto a él, en ese momento, lo único que pensé fue "wow Qué desperdicio!". Mi amiga tenía razón, ese chico era demasiado lindo, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de mirarlo, quería enfocar mi cabeza en la escuela, y en cosas más importantes que un chico que al fin de cuentas, termina engañándote con una chica del equipo de hockey. Si, lo se, me deje llevar un poco por mi anterior relación, pero ¿y que?. Había sufrido tanto por chicos, que tenia el derecho de pensar lo que quisiera de ellos.

*En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía frente a mi.*

— ¿Te apartas de mi camino? — dijo el en un tono no muy agradable para mi gusto.

— ¿Disculpa? — respondí estupefacta.

— ¿Acaso eres sorda? — dijo él seria y fríamente. — Que te corras. Este es mi casillero — dijo señalando a MI casillero.

—Lo siento, estas equivocado, este, este casillero es mío... — dije y le  
>mostré el papel que me había dado Vanesa minutos atrás.<p>

— Bueno, este papel me dieron a mí hace unos segundos. — dijo y me mostró su papel. Casualmente, tenia el mismo numero que yo, 216.

— De acuerdo, esto es una confusión. — dije, y escuché como el timbre sonaba. Bridgette me miró.

—Lo siento, yo debo ir a clases, si no empezaré mal el año, y no quiero eso! — dijo alejándose. Asentí, y ella desapareció, junto con los demás chicos que estaban en el pasillo. Los únicos que nos quedamos éramos ese chico y yo.

— Vamos a arreglar esto. — dije tomando la iniciativa al ver que el se quedo serio mirándome, y eso, me incomodaba.

—Ok — dijo el y caminamos hacia la secretaría. Llegamos, y golpeamos la puerta, esta se abrió, y allí vimos a Vanesa, con una cara de confusión, observándonos.

— ¿Que hacen fuera de clase? Hace un minuto sonó el timbre de entrada. — dijo mirándonos.

—Lo sentimos, — dije tratando de disculparme por ambos — es que, tuvimos un problema con nuestros casilleros. Mire — le mostré mi papel, y él también. Ella los miró confusa.

— Oh, lo siento... eso pasa cuando vienen en último momento a retirar su número. — dijo ella, y tomó el papel de la mano del chico que estaba a mi lado.

— tú quédate con él, linda. Reasignaré a Duncan solamente. — me dirigió una dulce sonrisa. ¿Duncan? ,pensé ,esperen un momento Duncan?

— Tu, tu eres Duncan? — pregunté tartamudeando sin sentido alguno al hermoso, es decir al chico que se encontraba a mi lado. Me miró  
>divertido.<p>

— Si — respondió sonriéndome. En ese momento, me di cuenta  
>que había visto la sonrisa más linda de todo el mundo. ¡Basta Courtney! ¡No te gusta! me dije a mi misma, aunque tal vez no sea tan malo…<p>

— Lógico, soy tan popular. — se dijo a si mismo — Seguro oíste hablar de mi, ¿cierto? — dijo levantando una de sus finas cejas.

— No lo puedo creer. — dije rodando mis ojos, mientras Vanesa revisaba nuevamente unos papeles.

— Seguro eres de esos tontos que se creen lo más, ya he estado con uno antes, y no creo que sea agradable. Creo que mejor me voy a clases. — dije y salí de la oficina. La verdad, me sentí algo rara al haber tratado mal a ese chico, porque no lo conocía. Pero en fin, estaba harta de chicos.

Al fin, llegué al salón. Abrí la puerta, y esta hizo un berrinche, que cuando entré todos se quedaron mirándome.

Odiaba que eso pasara, me sentía incómoda sabiendo que todos tenían sus vistas sobre mi, sentí que la sangre subía a mis pómulos, y supe que me había sonrojado.

— Señorita Jane — dijo el profesor aclarando su garganta. — ¿Que hacia fuera de clases?

—Lo siento, tuve un problema con... — me di cuenta que el profesor no se tenia que enterar de cada cosa que pasaba en mi vida, y decidí omitirlo. — Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

— De acuerdo — respondió él. — Tome asiento, por favor —

—Claro. — me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Bridgette, pero por desgracia todos los asientos cerca de ella se habían ocupado, así que, tuve que sentarme en el último asiento, sin mencionar que atrás, estaba completamente sola, solo había asientos vacios a mi lado.

— Bien... Como decía... — dijo el profesor, pero no pudo continuar, porque alguien MÁS entró al salón.

— ¿Qué tal?... — dijo Duncan. Esperen,¿Él era mi nuevo compañero? PACIENCIA!

—Si, si, si... — dijo el profesor, al parecer ya harto de interrupciones. — tome asiento, por favor, señor D. — dijo un poco irritado. Y en el momento que me puse más nerviosa sin entender la razón, fué cuando se acercaba a mi, y se sentó en el asiento que estaba a mi lado. Genial, empezaba el año mal.

— Hola de nuevo! — dijo susurrándome. Solo le sonreí falsamente, y decidí poner atención a la clase. Esa hora, el profesor nos explicó, o trató de explicarnos la teoría de Pitágoras, matemáticas. No era mala en ellas, pero de que las odiaba, las odiaba. Además, imposible concentrarse con un molesto a mi lado. "Princesa esto", "Princesa lo otro..." y así me molestaba, no me dejaba en paz, era un chico muy molesto, en especial el ridículo apodo!

— Bien, ¿quien se ofrece a pasar? — preguntó el profesor, yo no quería, pero si me elegía, lo iba a hacer, aunque no había entendido el 99% de los ejercicios que había explicado, gracias a Duncan.

— Pss! Princesa! — susurró nuevamente Duncan. Ya me tenía cansada, así que decidí prestarle atención, a ver si se dejaba de molestar de una vez por todas. Volteé a verlo.

— ¿Que quieres, Duncan? — dije susurrando, mirándolo.

— Mira esto — dijo estirando su mano con una hoja en ella, la miré, y  
>había dibujado un tremendamente cómico personaje, que era parecido al profesor, o por lo menos, intentaba serlo, no aguanté la risa, y largué una carcajada tan pero tan alta, que es profesor se dio cuenta, y se acercó rápidamente a nosotros. Duncan se puso serio y dejo la hoja en mi mesa. ¿En mi mesa?<p>

— Señorita Jane — dijo seriamente. — ¿Puede explicarme que es lo que le causó gracia? — lo miré, y no sabia que responderle, hasta que Duncan habló. Para defenderme, supuse, pero era una equivocación.

— Señorito profesor, Courtney se la ha pasado toda la hora molestándome y haciendo dibujos de usted, casualmente, ahí está uno de ellos. — dijo señalando la hoja que anteriormente había dejado sobre mi mesa. Lo miré confundida, y enfadada a la vez. El profesor volvió la vista hacia mi, y tomo la hoja con sus manos, la vio, y me miró feo.

— ¿Así que le divierte dibujar estupideces? Genial, irá a demostrarle esto a la señora directora, ahora mismo. — ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>CORTO! xD había olvidado subir caps , y mañana uno más! En fin ,bye! Espero no decepcionarlos con el encuentrito puesto que no se que querían que pasara tal vez una peleota pero recuerden qe recién se conocen ella no lo tolera y el pues si es molestoso! ,besos! bye!<p> 


	3. ¡¡Debe estar Bromeando!

**Hola! les dejo esto rapidicimos por que tengo full tareas de Mate parece qe el profe se emociona con la tarea :/ en fin ...Aqui esta ..lean! !enjoy!(parece qe sirve de algo mi ingles?) **

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen _

* * *

><p>¿¡Que!— dije atontada — no puede ser! Yo no dibujé eso, señor, fué Duncan! — dije tratando de defenderme, miraba a Duncan, como reía detrás del profesor, no podía creerlo. — Tiene que creerme señor! Yo no lo hice, lo juro!<p>

—Duncan, ¿eso es cierto? — le pregunto fijando su mirada en el, solo lo miro, y no respondió.

-¿Lo ve? Lo hizo el, por favor, no me castigue! — dije suplicándole piedad. No arruinaría mi expediente estudiantil.

— De acuerdo, entonces, irán los dos a la dirección

— ¿los dos? o sea, ¿ambos? ¿Duncan y yo? — dije inconscientemente, y cuando reaccione replique.

— Pero... — dijimos Duncan y yo al unísono. Eso me molesto aún más.

— Pero nada! — dijo el profesor enfadado. — vamos, caminando a la dirección.

Salimos del salón, yo estaba que hervía del enojo, y al parecer Duncan estaba totalmente relajado. ¿A ese que le pasaba?

—Pagarás por esto, Duncan. — dije una vez que nos estábamos encaminando a la dirección. Él solo me miró divertido, y no emitió ni un sonido en el camino. Cuando llegamos, llamé a la puerta, y abrió la puerta la señorita Cotrina. Me miró confundida y sorprendida.

— ¿Que ocurre? — pregunto, yo no respondí, sentía vergüenza, era la primera vez que me mandaban a dirección, y encima injustamente solo baje la mirada.

— Nos mando el profesor — dijo Duncan. — Lo hicimos enfadar — Como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo, solo decidí ignorarlo.

—Ah... — suspiró ella. — de acuerdo, pasen y cuéntenme. — lo hicimos, y ella cerró la puerta. Nos sentamos, y ella nos miró atentamente. — y bien... ¿que paso? — estaba a punto de hablar, de confesar mi inocencia,  
>y culpar a Duncan, que era el verdadero culpable de todo, pero el teléfono sonó, y la directora lo atendió. Preocupada, cortó, y se levanto del asiento. — Lo siento, espérenme unos minutos, ya regreso — dijo y salió de la dirección. Momento perfecto para regañar al idiota de Duncan.<p>

— Oye ¿que te pasa? — le dije, un poco más gritando.

— ¿Que? — dijo el sorprendido.

— No te hagas el idiota, Duncan... — le dije seriamente, estaba totalmente enfadada.

— Ok, ok, lo siento. — dijo el, al parecer estaba nervioso — ¡No es para que te pongas como loca!

— ¿Lo siento? ¿¡Lo siento! — dije gritando. Me escuché a mi misma, y en verdad parecía una loca gritando así — Lo siento... — bajé la mirada. — a veces soy algo exagerada.

— Ya lo noté... — dijo el sonriendo. Me preguntaba por qué lo hacia tanto.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, y me agarraron ganas de ir al baño, traté de aguantarme, pero en verdad, no pude, así que me levanté, y me dirigí a la puerta.

— No pensaras escaparte, ¿o si? — Pregunto el divertido

— Claro que no... solo quiero ir al baño. — Lo miré por última vez, y tomé la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero...

— Oh no... — dije estirando de ella, y no se abría. No se abría, no se abría. Me estaba desesperando.

— ¿Que ocurre? — preguntó el levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi.

— La puerta, no... No abre! — dije estirándola. — dios, se trabó! — dije irritada.

— esto se pone cada vez mejor! — susurró Duncan al parecer pensando que no escucharía, pero lo hice.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte desorbitada— esto no esta pasando! — dije harta. No quería estar encerrada con Duncan

— Si esta pasando— dijo el acercándose y acorralándome contra la puerta. — y será mejor aprovecharlo... —

— ¿Que haces, Duncan? —dije nerviosa, nerviosa de ¿tenerlo tan cerca?

—No se realmente... solo... — dios!, estaba a centímetros de mi boca, lo miré a los ojos , él me tomó de la cintura, y se acercó más, cerré los ojos, en un momento, ya lo estaba besando. Sabía que estaba mal, recién lo conocía, y me había jurado a mi misma no volver a involucrarme con un chico, pero sus besos eran tan dulces, que sentí que estaría mal si lo soltara, la perilla de la puerta se empezó a mover, y como si fuera un impulso, me separé de sus labios y lo empujé hacia atrás, regresando a la realidad.

— Por favor abran la puerta, señor Duncan, señorita Jane — dijo la directora desde afuera de la oficina. Me sentía avergonzada.

— No podemos, estamos encerrados! — articuló Duncan, me volteé a verlo

— Oh, lo lamento, supongo que tenemos que llamar a un cerrajero. — dijo la directora desde afuera. ¿Cerrajero?

— A... ¿a un cerrajero? — dije nerviosa. — puede tardar horas en venir!

— Genial... — susurró Duncan sobre mi oído, y me tomo por atrás de la cintura, Me solté, asustada

— Por favor, Duncan ... no olvides que estamos aquí gracias a ti... — dije enfadada sentándome en uno de los asientos.

— Pues, aún mejor... — dijo acercándose nuevamente.

— ¿Que te pasa, Duncan ? eres un baboso ¿o que? — pregunté enfadada.

— Vamos, ¿o me dirás que no te gustó nuestro beso? — susurró cerca de mis labios peligrosamente.

—Ha! — reí sarcástica. — ¿Nuestro? Querrás decir tuyo... Yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. — dije tratando de parecer indiferente.

— La forma en que me correspondiste me dice otra cosa... — dijo el sentándose en la silla de al lado.

—Bueno, es difícil escapar cuando tienes a un chico apretándote contra la pared! — dije tratando de excusarme, pero la verdad, no tenia ninguna excusa.

— ¿Lo ves? — dijo el sonriendo — Haz dicho de todo, menos que no te gustó. — Duncan, la verdad, Si ¡me encantó!

— ¡Lo sabía! …

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHaN Chan! lo gracioso es qe ni yo se qe pondre en el siguiente chapter xD! ,pero algo se e ocurrira! :D en fin hasta luego! pasaron un lindo Hallowen?,yo y mis amigas las pasamos contando historias de terror! ahora no puedo dormir! :C! en fin ... bye!<em>**

**+++***REVIEW***+++ **


End file.
